The Cross of Blades
by DragonMaiden77
Summary: Malik hated Altair with a passion. He was responsible for the loss of his arm and the death of his younger brother Kadar. Malik vowed to never forgive Altair, ever when the younger assassin begged for it. When Altair gives Malik a questionable offer, it stirs not only rage and hate but also an even stronger passion... Warning: Very Hardcore Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

The Cross of Blades

_*Disclaimer*_ _This is indeed a Yaoi. I apologize in advance for this is my first Assassin's Creed story and my very first yaoi. I want to try to stay true to the story of both Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Malik Al-Sayf and to Ubisoft's original story, however some things will indeed be changed, such as the sexuality of Malik and Altair. I am an avid lover of the Assassin's Creed series and will try to be respectful to my favorite game series while writing this story, and if I insulted anyone I ask for forgiveness from my fellow assassins. Remember; Nothing is true, everything is permitted._

Malik Al-Sayf's knife hit its target with perfect precision. His throwing knife made a soft _thunk _as it imbedded itself into the wall right in the middle of the Brotherhood's enigma. He smirks softly and strokes his prominent stubble. A dull pain throbs in his left shoulder and he feels his bandages loosen. He takes a deep breath and rubs it with his intact hand. This always happens when he practices his throwing skills, but he could not get rusty. The other assassins could lose respect for him.

He goes to retrieve his knife, the sunlight gleaming in between the bureau roof. He was never really good at throwing knives, but he was glad that he could practice some of his skills with just one hand. His brow furrowed as he thought of his lost arm, and his lost brother; all because of the young and foolish Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. He let out an angry roar as he slams his right hand into the wall.

Altair and Malik were always trying to best each other in every way. They were both great assassins and both skilled, and soon the two became rivals. They fought to outwit and out train each other. Malik had growing resentment of his fellow student because of his quick grasp of the craft of the assassin. Altair was younger than Malik, but also slightly better.

"Now I shall not be able to best him at anything…" he growled lowly as he rubbed his left stump. He resented and hated the young assassin, for it was his fault that he had lost his left arm, and his fault that his younger brother Kadar was dead. He closed his eyes fighting back the memory of his heart break when he remembered his brother. If Altair would have constructed a better plan, if only he would have followed the tenants!

That was another thing that Malik hated about Altair. Altair was notorious to all the mentors as having a rebellious streak. He always questioned the reason for the tenants and would always play by his own rules. This was looked upon as very disrespectful, but considering that he was a prodigy, many of the mentors, including Al Mualim, overlooked this in Altair. He grew more self-confident and eventually abandoned all three tenants when they were sent on the mission to the Temple of Solomon.

Malik let out a yelp of rage and slammed his fist in the wall. He pressed his hand against his forehead and took a deep breath. What a fool he was! To let his little brother come along with them to the Temple, he was not yet a true assassin, but Kadar was so insistent. Malik scowled in hatred. Kadar worshipped Altair as if he was Allah. Altair didn't even know Kadar existed until the trip to the Temple. Kadar would go on about Altair's great skill, his quick wit, his leaned body and his sharp eyes. Such a very nice, toned body…

Malik blinked and pressed his palm against his eye. His heart ached when he thought about his brother's death, and his body ached when he thought about Altair. Not just his left stump either. These feelings were not foreign. It was simple respect for a handsome body of a fellow assassin; at least that was what Malik assured himself. He had to respect such a physique, for it was perfect for stealth and living in the shadows. Despite this, the man was absolutely horrid, and Malik doubted he could ever stand to be near Altair for a long amount of time. Not after so much pain he had caused.

Malik returned to his inner chamber and went behind his counter. His black djellaba flowed behind him as he reached up and got one of the maps of Jerusalem. His eyes trailed over the map, but his mind wandered to the once again novice Altair. It was almost funny how Altair, a well-respected Assassin Master became a novice once more. Malik suppressed an amused laugh. To see Altair stripped of his rank was humorous, but what if he stripped away his assassin robes to reveal a body that Allah himself must have created? Malik drew back in shock of his own thoughts. He pressed his palm against his forehead and thought to himself, _What is wrong with me?_ When he looked down, a smooth voice broke the silence "Safety and peace, Malik…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Safety and peace, Malik," Altair said in a smooth voice. Malik snorted softly "Your presence here deprives me of both." Malik avoided looking at his face and continued to stare at the map "What is it that you want novice? Going on another important mission at another temple? Are you going to disfigure another fellow assassin, or perhaps you shall be killing the assassin's brother?" Altair frowned deeply and stepped up to the table that separated the two men. Malik's eyes flashed in a rage as he looked up at Altair.

"Oh, that is right; you are once again just Al Mualim's pet apprentice. How fast the mighty have fallen. What is it that you are doing here in my fair city? Killing a lowly merchant, or a cripple? How shameful, to think that you could be killing a king or noble…" Malik chuckled as he studied Altair's face. Altair's was stern and full of self-confidence as he stared at Malik. Malik could not help but gaze at the lips. They seemed rather soft, which was odd with such dry weather. That scar added to the roughish appearance of the younger assassin. Malik could not help but wonder what those lips felt like on his lips, or on his manhood…

"So do you know anything about my target, Malik?" Altair's voice drew Malik out of his impure thoughts and he shook his head, "Oh, you want MY help? Let me just drop everything I am doing to help you…" Malik snorted and rolled the map up and turned away from the younger assassin, disgusted by his previous thoughts. Sweat beaded up on his forehead but it was not because of the stale air inside of the inner chamber or the heat of a Jerusalem day. He tried to steady his breathing as the thought of Altair's smooth lips on his body.

"My target, Malik?" Altair interrupted Malik, causing him to drop the map. He turned around and slammed his hand down on the table surface glaring at Altair "Must I hold your hand, novice? Must I guide you ever step of the way? You know what you must do. We know that you are not going after this target because you are inexperienced, but because you were foolish and immature! Now you pay the price. You have the skill, but not the rank, now leave! Return to me when you have enough information and I might give you a feather. Now go!" Malik could not tell how Altair's reaction was for his eyes were hidden by his hood, nevertheless Malik flared at him, a sneer etched on his face.

Altair stepped closer to Malik, their faces only inches away and their noses were inches apart. Despite Altair's intimidating look and height, Malik did not back down, anger giving him the edge he needed to face Altair. The two stared at each other for a while, neither moving nor speaking. Malik's breath was coming out in short breaths from anger, at least which is what he concluded it was. After several minutes of a silent standoff, Altair turned away.

"I shall return when I have gathered enough information. Safety and peace, Malik…" Altair turned and left the inner chamber. Malik let out a deep sigh his eyes fluttering close. His hand went to his chest and leaned his head back. Hatred flowed in his veins like blood and the heat and humidity was starting to get to him. He looked up at the sky groaned softly "Allah give me strength…" He retreated to a more private area of his inner chamber. He drew his djellaba and robe back to reveal his erect manhood. The color drained from his face when he saw this.

"Damn that Altair…" he murmured as his mouth became dry. The novice had caused this rather embarrassing reaction. Malik slammed his hand into the wall and snarled angrily. His manhood pulsed and throbbed and his embarrassment grew. A lump grew in his throat as he grasped onto it. He closed his eyes and began to move his back and forth along his manhood. He bite his lip but a moan did escape. He wished he had another hand to bite on when he began to call out a very specific name.

His wrist flicked as he continued to rub himself, trying to do it with as little pleasure and as quickly as possible. His eyes rolled up slightly and he let out a gentle growl "Damn you for doing this to me, Altair…" His eyes closed tight as he began to stroke and tug at his manhood faster. He called out the name once more and each tug was more forced and soon it began to get painful. Malik flinched but he welcomed the pain as a sort of punishment for even doing this. After a few more tugs he finally reached his climax and pulled his hand away. Looking down at his hand, he was ashamed to see his seed drip down his palm and fingers, "Forgive me, Kadar. I disrespect your memory by thinking impure thoughts of your killer…" His eyes turned misty and became wet, "Oh Kadar…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Malik washed his hand off in one of the fountains out in the main chamber of the bureau and looked at himself in the water. He stared at himself but had to look away. He was ashamed of what he had done and his stomach churned as he thought of his brother. He set his hand over his heart and closed his eyes "Kadar… I pray you forgive me…" He sighed and turned away.

Malik pretty much raised his younger brother and tried to protect him as best as he could. When they were children, Kadar looked upon him as a hero and his idol. Malik had to admit that he had let it go to his head with all the compliments Kadar showered upon him. Malik had tried to teach his younger brother about the creed and the tenants, but Kadar had a more liberal view of the Brotherhood and as he grew he began to favor Altair's view of things over his brother's. This had caused Malik to grow jealous.

Malik snarled and his hand clenched into a fist and he hit the water. Water splashed over the edge and he lowered his head. Thinking of the novice caused him so much hate and anger. That made it so much harder to have more intimate feelings for Altair. He grounded his teeth together, hating to think that he could have even an ounce of other feelings for the younger assassin. After Malik's intimate action only a few moments earlier, he felt an even stronger hatred for Altair. It seemed that the more he fantasized about Altair, the more he hated the other assassin, and the more he hated himself.

He looked into the fountain once more. The water was still disrupted by his strike and the image that Malik saw was an image of distortion and of strange proportions. He chuckled to himself and lowered his head in shame. The water reflected what he was inside of him, a foreign and distorted man. He considered himself a sort of leper, which amused him a little. He looked up at the sky and squinted, the sun shining brightly down into the main chamber of the bureau. He closed his eyes welcoming the heat the sun gave off.

"I beg forgiveness, Allah." He murmured to himself and his body became rigid, "and I beg forgiveness from you, brother. I'm sorry I failed to protect you…" He sighed and retreated to the inner chamber. He had some work to do and some documents to write, but his heart wasn't into it. He picked up the map he dropped earlier and set it on a shelf. He just wanted to sit down and relax, but a Dai's work was never done. He pulled out a blank scroll and began to roughly sketch out a map of Masayf, which he hadn't visited in a while. It seemed that drawing maps was truly the only thing he really enjoyed lately. The assassins that came to him seemed to be getting denser and needed help with almost everything, and the appearance of Altair certainly had not positively affected his attitude either. Seeing Altair had affected his mood, and affected him physically as well…

Malik pressed his palm tight against his head. _Why am I even thinking about this?! _Malik thought as a familiar sensation began to stir in his stomach. His eyes shut tight and he tried to think of anything other than that novice. He wanted to retreat into a dark corner and forget everything, especially about Altair. He presses his palm tighter against his forehead, trying to get the image of Altair's tan lean body out of his mind. How could he have such feelings for this man? That handsome, skillful and lean man…

Malik bit his hand in an attempt to distract him. What in the world was wrong with him lately? How could he view Altair as anything but a disgrace to the Brotherhood and a heartless man? Yet he could not help but yearn for the touch of Altair's hands, especially to feel those hands wrapped around him. Those hands that killed that Templar priest, those hands that lead to the death of his brother.

He let out a cry of frustration and slammed his hand down on the table. He tried to calm himself down and took a deep breath. He left hate and lust for Altair, and this was not a favorable combination. He breathed in the air like dying men drinks water. Sweat beaded up along his forehead and brow and he resisted the urge to go and splash water on his face. He began to calm down when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Safety and peace, Malik," the voice said as he dropped down from the bureau roof. Malik did not need to turn around to know how spoke. He felt his heart skip a beat and he stood perfectly still as if Altair may go away if he did not move. Eventually he cleared his throat and turned to face the younger assassin.

"Back so soon, novice?" He asked with a dry mouth, "You could not have gathered enough information about your target so soon. Not even a master assassin could do that." Malik looked at Altair's face and his heart began to pound faster. His eyes traced those lips and he averted his eyes. Out of his peripheral vision he could see Altair smirk.

"I gathered information, but not about my target." Altair approached Malik slowly and intimidatingly. Malik backed away narrowing his eyes. Malik sneered at Altair and stopped backing up his heart hammering against his chest, "What are you talking about, novice?" Suddenly Altair pushed Malik back and he felt the wall behind him. Malik's heart stopped as Altair pinned him. Malik's face became flushed and he gulped.

"What… What are you doing you novice?!" He asked trying not to sound nervous. He felt a warmth spread through him and down into his groin. He cursed his body for betraying him and giving in to temptation. He felt his manhood begin to harden but tried to shrink back to the wall so Altair could not feel it. Malik took a deep breath but he could not stop the warmth that was spreading in his stomach. Altair smirked once more "That is what I thought. I have a proposition for you, Malik…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Malik pressed tight against the wall and narrowed his eyes "Back away from me novice!" Malik tried to push Altair away but the lean body would not budge. Altair's face became emotionless as he pushed Malik against the wall and said in a quiet voice "I saw you." Malik froze and looked up at Altair his heart stopping in fear.

"What do you mean you saw me, novice?" Malik asked in a dry voice and his body grew rigid. Altair's face was stern and stoic hiding his thoughts. He got closer to the Dai and there was a very faint smirk on his lips.

"I saw you playing with yourself." He said as he continued to pin Malik to the wall. The color drained out of Malik's face and his stomach twisted in a knot. Altair kept a straight face as he leaned in closer so the two assassins lips almost touched. Malik could not look away from Altair's face and wished that he could see his eyes. Altair grabbed onto Malik's shoulders.

"I heard you calling out my name while you did it as well." Altair reluctantly pulled away and Malik felt a wave of relief. He glared at the younger assassin, anger bringing color back to his face. He clutched his stump and narrowed his eyes "I do not know what you are talking about, novice" he said in a trembling voice. Altair's lips twitched into a frown "You cannot lie to me. I know what I saw…" Malik pushed past Altair and hurried away "You saw nothing!" He was going to go out to the main chamber but he felt Altair grab onto his left sleeve.

"I know what I saw, Malik. And I have a preposition for you. I want you to listen." Altair said in an even and calm voice. For some reason this tone of voice angered Malik and he slapped Altair's hand away "Whatever you have got to say I do not want to hear, and I will not listen. Now go before I kill you!" Before Malik had a chance to turn around Altair grabbed him by both shoulders and help onto him tightly.

"You will listen." Altair began as he forced Malik to look at him. Malik glared at the younger man and sneered. He could not pull away from Altair; he was stronger and better equipped. Besides, he loved the feel of those strong hands on his shoulders, so he stood perfectly still. He looked up trying to see Altair's eyes beneath the hood, but the shadow the hood caused prevented him to see.

"I… I realize that you believe I have done something to deserve your hatred…" Altair began. Malik rolled his eyes and turned his head away. Altair shook him until he looked back at him, "I realize that you think I did something that requires forgiveness. We will never be able to work like this, and I am not going to ask for forgiveness because I did nothing wrong. However you are upset about something and I was trying to figure out what I could do to make you forget about the past…" Malik snorted and tried pulling away. Altair tightened his grip on Malik and did not break his gaze "I had no idea what to do, until now. I saw you play with yourself while calling my name, so I decided the only way you will forgive me for whatever I did is if we were lovers…" Malik's eyes widened and he tried to pull away again.

Altair let Malik go and he retreated to the other side of the room. Malik clutched onto his chest, "You must be joking, novice…" He continued to back away until his back touched the wall. He shook his head and laughed but it had no humor in it, "How DARE you even come to me with this… This nonsense! Go away before I cut you open!" He felt great rage that his brother's killer was suggesting such an insulting thing, but Malik could not help but feel a wave of lust that shamed him. He turned his back to Altair pressing his hand against the wall, "I will never forgive you for the sin you committed. It is because of you that…" He took a breath then looked over his shoulder, "How could you even suggest such a heinous thing…" Altair took a step forward.

"What is the harm in it? I can tell you want it." He approached Malik and he turned to face the younger assassin. Suddenly Altair grabbed Malik by the hips and pulled him closer. Malik grunted as his cheek pressed tightly against his chest. Altair looked down, "One time. Let me try to redeem myself. We cannot continue this way; we will never get anything done. It is beneficial to both of us." Altair cupped Malik's chin and forced him to look up, "You want me, and I want to get my rank back. I cannot get my rank back if you hate me. So let us try it. Tonight…" Malik wanted to press tight into Altair and be taken then and there, but he was resisting with everything in his being. However he could not help but become intoxicated by the musky desert smell Altair gave off.

Malik's stomach churned and his groin was on fire as he pulled away, "I… I must think about this…" Malik mumbled as backed into the wall. _What am I saying?! _Malik thought as he stepped around Altair. Altair's head moved following Malik. He went behind his table and glared at Altair, "I will think about it! Get out and find out something about your target!" Altair stayed still, seeming to stare at Malik. He could feel sweat bead up on his forehead. _Take that hood off, let me see your eyes… _Malik thought as he glared at Altair. Without another word he walked to the doorway separating the inner chamber and the main chamber. He turned his head to Malik, "Do not make me wait…" he said in a smooth and heartless voice. Malik's lips curled back in a sneer, "Get out novice!" Without looking back Altair climbed up and was gone. Malik set his hand on his heart and shivered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_(The characters in this story practice the Islam religion, and in order to try and keep true to what the characters of Assassin's Creed would believe I have done extensive research on the Islamic religion and instead of using Christian references I will try to use nothing but Islamic beliefs. Some people are not familiar with the religion so here are some words and meanings you will see while reading this fan fiction. I know I should have posted this in the disclaimer but to be honest it slipped my mind. Jahannam is the Islam equivalent to Hell. Ibils or Shaytan is the equivalent to Christianity's Satan. Allah is the Islam equivalent to God and Heaven is called Jannah. If there is anything else I shall be sure to say it. Hope you are enjoying the story so far.)_

_This must be my imagination, _he thought to himself as his hand clenched into a fist. He closed his eyes remembering the feel of the other assassin's arms around him. He leaned against the wall unable to support himself as his spine tingled and his stomach churned in lust. He closed his eyes and took a deep steady breath. Had that really just happened? Did the man he had been lusting after actually offer to be his lover? Malik felt his heart pound against his chest and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. This was really happening.

He could not wait for Altair to get back so he could tell him that he was going to accept him as his lover. He however remembered what Altair had done and his heart was once again incased in a layer of hate as he thought of the man. No, he could not be his lover. This was the man who led to the death of his brother, how he could even think about sharing a bed with that fiend was sickening. He tried to get the thought out of his mind and grabbed a few sticks of charcoal to start sketching a new map.

He began sketching out a few secret routes in Jerusalem and tried to shut out the world. He made fierce strokes and violently scribbled down some notes as he thought of the notion of being Altair's lover. The younger man just wanted to get his rank back; that was the only reason he suggested it. The fact that Altair saw him play with himself, and heard him calling out his name was embarrassing. Malik accidentally snapped the charcoal in half as his muscles tensed in frustration. He let the charcoal slip from his shaky fingers. How could he have even done something like that?

Malik wiped his hands on his djellaba and his mouth became dry. He closed his eyes and retreated to his mind to think of what had just previously transpired. _I shall demand that Altair get out of the city, even without killing his target. I'll tell him that I can find another assassin to do his job. I just need him to leave. If I did not have to see that face… That handsome, rough face… _Malik bite his bottom lip hard and clenched his hand into a fist as his thoughts kept switching between lust and hate. He knew that no matter what Altair did or suggested, he could never be forgiven.

The sun was beginning to travel west which made the shadows stretch out towards Malik. He amused himself with the idea that the shadow were trying to get him and drag him down to Jahannam. He sighed and shook his head sadly. He would be going there soon enough if he kept thinking about Altair. He leaned against the wall no longer having the concentration to look or work on his maps. He stared down at his feet, wondering how he was going to get Altair out of his mind. He rubbed his left shoulder and his eyes shut tight. He must have been going insane to think this way, which was the only logical explanation. He felt a strange sensation that someone was watching him and he opened his eyes.

In the doorway there stood a figure that was black from the shadows the setting sun created. Malik stood erect and reached for a knife he kept on one of his shelves. His fingers brushed up against the hilt and he grabbed onto it. He felt a thrill as the familiar feeling of the hunt began to coarse through him. He could almost hear his blade sing for fresh blood. Malik's heart began to beat faster his blood pounding which caused his left stump to hurt but he was ready to kill this intruder. He positioned the knife and was about to throw it.

"Safety and peace, Malik…" a familiar voice said softly. Malik narrowed his eyes and still did not lower the knife, a sneer appearing on his face. Altair stepped out of the door frame, half of his body still in the shadow. Malik narrowed his eyes, "What do you want novice?" he still did not lower the knife. Altair approached the counter his mouth fixed in a frown.

"I have found out a small piece of information about the target." Altair said as he faced Malik. Malik blinked confused then grunted "Of course, the target…" He lowered the knife and rubbed the back of his neck, "What did you find out about our mysterious friend?" Altair frowned and approached the table, "I only know that he frequents both Jerusalem and Damascus. He is a very important member of the Templars, but the thing is… no one knows his name or where he lives. He has people all over the two cities that do all the dirty work and collect all the money or plans for the Templars. Do you know his name?" Malik scoffed and turned his head away, "I do, but I shall not tell you, not yet. I thought Al Mualim told you your targets name anyway." Altair frowned, "Al Mualim said you would tell me the name of my target…" Malik looked at the younger assassin with half shut eyes, "Oh? Well I am telling you to find out more information on the target before I tell you his name." Altair sneered and pressed against the table, "That is not fair!" Malik narrowed his eyes, "Life is not fair, novice."

Altair frowned deeply and pulled back from the table, "Well, what about the other thing we talked about earlier. Did you think about it?" Malik frowned and turned his back on the other assassin, "You were not gone long enough for me to make a clear decision…" Malik frowned and narrowed his eyes and thought _Of course I did not need long to make a decision. My answer shall obviously be no… _Altair walked behind the table to where Malik was standing. He looked down at the elder assassin and kept a stoic face, "What is your decision, Dai?" Malik opened his mouth to say that he had made a decision when Altair took his head in his hands and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Altair held Malik's head still as he kissed him. His tongue plunged deep into the other man's mouth and he lowered his hands to Malik's hips. Altair's tongue pinned down Malik's as he took a tight hold on the older assassin's hips. Malik let out a sharp grunt of nervousness and frustration as his mouth became home to Altair's tongue, but soon his body melted against the hard façade of Altair and his one hand gripped onto Altair's arm. Altair's tongue prodded the foreign terrain of Malik's mouth and rubbed against the Dai's tongue. Their lips locked and Malik's grip tightened on Altair's arm. When Altair finally pulled away a small strain of salvia bridged the gap between the two's lips.

Malik's heart was beating wildly as he looked up at the younger assassin. Altair's eyes were still hidden by the hood but he had hoped his eyes burned with the same desire that Malik felt. Malik felt the burning of Altair's lips still on his mouth and kept a strong grip on his arm. He felt like he had a fever, for he felt hot and dizzy with lust. He wanted to desperately knock back his hood and look at the eyes of the man that haunted his waking hours.

Altair took ahold of Malik's head once more and forced him to keep his head still. The scar on his lip seemed to gleam in the light of the setting sun. Malik's heart beat frantically as he gazed at the scar and the lips. Altair leaned close as if for another kiss but instead his lips brushed against his ears. He said in a breathy voice, "Have you made your decision, Dai?" Malik wrapped his arm around Altair's neck and nodded falling against Altair's chest, "Yes, yes! Share my bed with me! I need to feel the heat of your body against mine. Damn you, take me!" Before he even finished Altair had already began to disrobe Malik. Malik's bare chest was covered in scars from previous fights and battles. The bandages on his stump hung loosely but that did not bother him.

Altair knelt down and began to take off Malik's pants and boots. Malik withdrew his arm from Altair's neck and tried to help undress him but in the passion of the moment he did not have full function of his arm so it caused more distraction than help. Altair looked up and pushed his arm away gently "I will take care of this." Soon Malik stood before Altair bare and naked. Malik felt his groin harden and he could not help but become flustered. Altair began to slip out of his pants until his lower half was exposed.

Malik frowned slightly when he saw that Altair's manhood was not as erect as his. He kneeled down before Altair and took the shaft in his hand. Altair grunted softly and leaned back against the table. Malik licked the tip of his manhood and his hand moved up and down Altair's length. Altair let out a soft moan and looked down at Malik.

"What are you doing…?" He asked in a strained voice. Malik looked up at him and sneered softly "Silence, novice!" He opened his mouth and slid it over the tip of Altair's manhood. He heard the younger assassin moan as he began to bob his head back and forth. Malik began sucking, feeling every vein in Altair's manhood. His tongue wrapped around it and he continued to move his head back and forth. He could feel it start to rise and harden, pulsating with a new life that was not there previously. Altair groaned in pleasure and he placed his hands on the back of Malik's head.

Suddenly Altair pushed Malik's head forward. Malik began to choke as Altair's penis began to get lodged into his throat. Malik gagged and began to try and pull his head back but Altair kept pushing him forward and forced Malik to take all of his manhood. Malik gagged once again as Altair's manhood was forced deep into his throat. Malik's eyes began to water. Altair's mouth turned into a sneer as he began to move his hips so it would go in and out of Malik's mouth. Malik's head moved with the rhythm of Altair's hips.

Altair pulled away from Malik, his manhood fully erect. Malik panted softly glad to be rid of the burden that was in his mouth but at the same time wanting more of it. Malik feel back onto the floor drool escaping from his lips. Altair's penis dripped from Malik's saliva. Altair loomed over Malik; his form gigantic over Malik's spent form.

"Turn around." Altair said in his smooth dry voice of his. Malik blinked, his vision trying to get used to the darkness now that the sun had vanished beneath the buildings of Jerusalem. Altair glared down, his hood still covering his eyes. "Turn around…" he repeated once more. Malik reluctantly did, his arm cushioning his head. He looked over his shoulder at Altair, who stood behind him holding his manhood. Malik faced ahead, waiting to feel the sensation he had been fantasizing about for days now. He felt something press into him and his fingers dug into the floor.

Altair pushed into him slowly. Malik grunted and felt tears well up in his eyes from both pain and pleasure. He bit his lip and pressed his forehead against the floor. Altair had a firm grasp of Malik's hips and he plunged into Malik. Malik let out a painful gasp and Altair stopped. Malik looked back at the younger assassin and said through clenched teeth, "Who said you could stop, novice?" Altair frowned slightly and pushed in harder than before, getting inside deeper. Malik gasped and his forehead once again was pressed to the floor.

Altair pushed deep into him and began to grind his hips against Malik. Malik let out a series of grunts each time Altair's manhood went deeper into him and his nails dug uselessly into the floor. He looked up at the ceiling of the inner chamber and his eyes went back a little bit as he felt Altair's penis throb and push deeper into him. Altair pulled out until only the tip was inside of Malik and his shaft was covered in blood. He looked at Malik and was a little hesitant to enter back into Malik. The older assassin did not move as pain and pleasure controlled his body. He slowly looked back at Altair and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"What are you waiting for novice?" Malik asked in a heavy voice and his back arched. Altair frowned and slammed deep within the older assassin. He began to thrust hard and fast, Malik's body convulsing under Altair's forceful thrusts. Altair slammed deep inside of Malik, laying on the older assassin's back as his manhood slid deeper into Malik. Altair began to grind his hips on Malik and then nearly pulled out all the way but without warning plunged deeper into Malik, causing the other man's body to convulse. Malik bit his hand and grunted as Altair slammed into him harder and faster, feeling his body rip up from the inside. Altair's and Malik's bodies mingled together, their sweat congealing together.

Altair's arms wrapped around Malik's stomach and he plunged deeper into him, causing the older assassin to groan in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Malik looked back at Altair, who to his disappointment was still wearing his robes and his robes. Altair made another short but rough thrust and slammed into Malik. Malik let out a groan as Altair pulled out and cam all over his back. With the groans of both men, an eagle cried outside on the ledge of the bureau and flew off, leaving behind a golden feather.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Malik woke up with a start. His forehead was covered in sweat and his hand shook. His mouth was dry and his stomach churned. That was a very interesting dream. It was refreshing to not have to have that reoccurring nightmare, but this dream was just as bad. He set his head back but he felt something other than his pillow.

He felt something around his stomach and looked down. It was a strong scarred arm that was wrapped around him. He looked behind him and saw Altair sleeping with his arm thrown around his waist. He had removed his robes and now his face was visible to Malik. His heart swelled as he saw the young roguish face of the assassin. He wanted to touch the scar on his lips, to touch his cheek.

Reality sunk in for Malik though. He had just slept with the man who he hated more than anything in the world. He had just slept with the man who was responsible for the death of his brother. The color drained from his face and he sat up quickly. Altair's hand fell from his waist and Malik quickly backed away. He frantically looked around for his pants when a familiar voice asked, "What are you doing?" Malik turned and saw Altair looking at him with sleepy eyes. Those eyes began to melt Malik's heart but he quickly looked away and hate ruled over his mind yet again.

"Get up." Malik said in a dry, angry voice. Altair looked at him slightly confused. Malik snarled and kicked Altair's leg "I said get up novice!" Altair frowned and sat up narrowing his eyes, "What is wrong with you?" Malik tried to slide his pants on but he was having a bit of difficulty. Altair got up on his knees and began to help Malik dress. He slapped Altair's hand away "I do not need your help novice!" Altair frowned but helped Malik to get his pants on. Malik narrowed his eyes and narrowed his eyes.

"Get out, novice." Malik said with hate in his voice. Altair looked at him confused as he began to get dressed, "What is wrong with you?" Malik sneered and glared at Altair, "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with ME?! Do you not remember what happened last night, what we did?!" Altair frowned as he put on his robe, "Of course I remember what we did last night. You are the one who wanted it." Malik's face became flushed with anger and pushed Altair.

"You seduced me! You… You bewitched me!" He went to punch Altair but the younger assassin grabbed his wrist and pulled Malik close so that their lips were inched apart. Altair's eyes burned into his.

"Listen to me. You wanted this. I asked you and you wanted it. Do not blame me for your lust." Altair said. Malik's face grew red and he narrowed his eyes, "It was a passion fueled mistake. If you did not kiss me than I would never have agreed!" Altair pulled him closer and kissed him fiercely. Malik struggled and yanked his head away. Altair narrowed his eyes and clutched Malik close to him.

"You did agree though, Malik. You agreed and you wanted it. You accepted my offer, and now our union has been made. You are mine now Malik." Malik's eyes widened and he tried to pull away "I am not owned by anyone! Especially not you! Last night was nothing but a mistake, nothing more!" Altair smirked darkly and shook his head, "Even if it was a mistake, last night happened. We are lovers now…" Malik sneered at Altair, "Who said I wanted you to be my lover?!" Altair's smirk grew, "You wanted it last night. You wanted me to share your bed and I shall until you forgive me." Malik tried to pull away from Altair, "I shall never forgive you…" Altair chuckled dryly, "We shall see." Altair let Malik go and backed away pulling his hood up.

"I must go. I shall find out more about my target. Now remember what I said, Dai. You are mine now, you are mine." Altair walked to the main chamber and climbed the wall and was gone. Malik held a hand to his chest and his body trembled in rage, hate, and another feeling foreign to him. He tried to swallow a lump in his throat and he ran his hand across his face his lips trembling. "Forgive me Kadar, for I believe I just sold my soul to Shaytan…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Malik felt sick for the rest of the day. He was sore from the night of passion and sleeping on the hard floor and he just wanted to hide in darkness and forget about what just happened. He felt nauseas and wanted to sleep for the rest of the day, but there were other novice and apprentice assassins that he had to help that day. A young man of about twenty-five showed up, wearing a more Muslim style of assassin robes, having only his eyes showing.

"Safety and peace, noble Dai." The young man said in a high pitched voice. Malik glared at the assassin his eyes burning a hole into the young boy. The assassin was clearly spooked and tried to be as quick as possible as to not enraging the Dai.

"W-what do I need to know about my target?" he stammered, playing with his robes nervously. Malik leaned forward and motioned the younger man to come to him. He took small steps until he was at the table where the Dai stood behind. Malik smiled a little then slammed his hand down.

"If you shall be an assassin, act like one! Do not be so meek! Do you think that your enemy will feel bad for you if you appear meek and spare you? NO! They will slaughter you like a cow, they will spill your blood happily, for you are nothing to them but an obstacle that they need to pass. If you show any hesitation, your target would run away, you will be a shame to the Brotherhood! Now you want to know about your target? I want to know how you even managed to live past your eighteenth year!" The young assassin was trembling at the anger in Malik's voice. Malik took a deep breath and got a few papers from the shelves behind him.

"You're target goes by the name of Fikri Al'Ameen-Salih. He is a trader who is believed to be kidnapping some of our contacts and killing them. Find out some information on him and then come back to me. If you have adequate information I shall give you the ok to kill him. Now go!" Malik glared at the young man as he quickly ran away and out the bureau. Malik sighed and put the papers away.

He heard a familiar sound and walked out into the main chamber. He saw an eagle perched on a fountain and walked to it. On its leg was a small parchment of paper. Malik removed the parchment as the eagle preened itself and unraveled the letter. It appeared that in a few days he was going to get an unwelcome guest from Damascus. He rolled his eyes _Great, that is exactly what I need right now… _A dark smooth voice chimed "You handled him well." Malik turned and saw Altair perched on the opposite fountain. Malik sneered and turned away.

"Go away, novice." Malik said with hate in his voice. Altair dropped down, "I do not mind you treating me poorly, but if you treat other assassins like you treated that boy, Al Mualim will not be pleased…" Malik took a deep breath and glared at him. Altair walked over to him, "Al Mualim would also not be pleased if he found out about us…" Altair leaned down to kiss Malik but the older assassin held his hand up, "Al Mualim will not know about what happened. No one shall find out. You may have ruined your reputation, but I still have mine. If anyone found out…" He shivered and looked at Altair.

Altair smirked and grabbed Malik around the waist, "If anyone found out, we could both be in serious trouble." Altair pulled away "But, I must be honest. I have faced death from Al Mualim, and he has spared me, in a way. I have no doubt he would do so again. I am not sure about you though…" Malik opened his mouth but Altair put a finger to his lips, "However, he will not have to know if you remain my lover…" Malik closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes. He backed away and his hand clutched his chest.

"What is your motivation for this?" Malik asked in a dry voice. Altair chuckled and grabbed Malik's chin. "I have my reasons for doing what I am doing, Dai. If you want to keep what we are a secret, then you must agree to my terms." Malik sneered and yanked his head away, "Are you Shaytan, novice?" Altair smirked kissing the older assassin softly, "No, but I am close…" he bit Malik's bottom lip. Malik sneered, "I hate you…" Altair smirked, "You can hate me all you want, but do you agree to my terms? My silence for your cooperation…" Malik pulled away. He was filled with a fusion of hate and wonder at this. He was shocked that Altair was doing this, and though he was reluctant to do it but there was little choice. To be honest, the only thing that was really holding him back was the memory of his brother.

"I… I really have no choice do I?" Malik asked with hate in his voice. Altair pulled away frowning slightly "You always have a choice." Malik narrowed his eyes, "This is unbelievable… This is black mail." Altair had a slight smirk, "Call it what you will. I still have my reasons to be doing this. Now what is your decision?" Malik sneered and looked away. "Fine…" Malik pulled away, "But know I hate you, and I will never forgive you for what you have done…" Altair frowned, "We shall see…" he pulled away and looked down at Malik. Malik narrowed his eyes and went back into the inner chamber "Can we not talk about this, and tell me what you found out about your target." He walked behind the trailer and looked at Altair his eyes burning with anger and hate. Altair walked to the table ignoring Malik's glare.

"His name, which you failed to tell me, is Iblis Salah-Al-Din. He owns a weapons stall. He is a minor member of the Templars, but he supplies money and weapons to them. With his death, the Templar's will lose some important funding and resources." Malik leaned against the table "Anything else?" Altair nodded, "He will be checking some of his inventory at his stall. It is in the center of the market place, so I could strike and still remain anonymous, if no problems arise then a quick cut of my hidden blade could end him…" Malik narrowed his eyes and his fingers drummed on the table, "You know there will always be complications when it comes to our line of work." He went to the shelves and grabbed an eagle feather, "However, it seems like you know what to do, so I give you my blessing to do this." He handed Altair the feather and their fingers brushed.

Altair twirled the feather in his hands and smirked at Malik, "A kiss for good luck?" Malik sneered and pointed to the doorway, "Get out!" Altair walked out and scaled up the bureau walls and was gone. Malik narrowed his eyes but he could not help feel a small thrill and an overwhelming sense of pleasure of thinking about what had transpired the night before would be a more frequent thing. He bit his thumb nail and narrowed his eyes, "Forgive me, Allah, for I am a sinner and shall sin again…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Malik was working on a new map when he heard the commotion outside. He frowned and went to his bedroom. His bedroom was the only room in the bureau with a small window, and it was in the back of the inner chamber. He looked out the window and saw guards running past. He frowned figuring that it was an assassination gone wrong and hurried to the main chamber and closed the roof gate that let assassins into the bureau. He retreated back into the inner chamber and listened. Even outside of his room he could hear the commotion outside on the street. He heard that a particular weapon vendor put up a fight when someone tried to stab him in the street. He fought back but he was still killed in the process. He shook his head, "Novice…"

About a half hour went by before guards began returning to their posts and the uproar about the killing soon became nothing but a whisper. Malik went back out to the main chamber and lifted up the gate. A few moments later Altair dropped down into the main chamber.

"Safety and peace…" Malik put a hand up to stop Altair from continuing. "I see you caused quite a stir among the people of Jerusalem." Malik turned toward the fountain and watched the water, "I figured that you would know better, but you are just a novice after all; How can I expect you to do anything right?" He looked over his shoulder, "I suppose it is partially my fault. I should have made you do more research on your target…" before he could react the young assassin was upon him, holding him from behind. Malik narrowed his eyes as Altair embraced him.

"What are you doing?" Malik asked in an annoyed voice. Altair kissed the nape of his neck and whispered in his ear, "I'm just doing what lovers do…" Malik's face became flushed and he began to grind his teeth. Altair bit his ear teasingly, "I have to leave tonight…" Malik narrowed his eyes and put his hand on Altair's, "I know you are leaving…" Altair began to move his hands down Malik's stomach. Malik grunted and turned to face him.

Altair had a smirk and his lips brushed against Malik's, "I was hoping to make love to you before I leave. Who knows when I will be back…" Malik sighed and rolled his eyes, "You will probably be back in a few days, but fine…" Malik pulled Altair's head down and their lips touched. Malik wrapped his arm around Altair's neck and plunged his tongue in Altair's mouth. Altair began to disrobe Malik and kissed him back. His hands ran along Malik's chest and he sucked on the older assassin's bottom lip. Malik's eyes closed slowly as his arm tightened around Altair's neck. Altair slipped out of his pants and helped Malik out of his pants. Malik shivered as Altair's hand caressed his manhood.

Altair's hand began to slip down to Malik's penis. His thumb ran over the older assassin's penis and he gripped onto it. Malik bit his lip and his body tensed up. His manhood grew in Altair's hand and his face became flushed. Altair began to slowly pump Malik's penis and he did the same to his own until both were fully erect. Altair pressed tight against Malik and forced him down upon the rugs and pillows. Malik grunted as Altair spread his legs open. Altair licked Malik's neck and pressed into him. Malik turned his head away, "Do it…"

Altair smirked and spread Malik's legs wider. The tip of Altair's manhood began to penetrate into Malik. The grunted and dug his hand into a pillow. He looks up at the open roof as he felt Altair slide deeper into him. Malik looked up at Altair and saw that he was again wearing his hood. Malik narrowed his eyes and tried to tense up his body trying to make it hard for Altair to move into him. Altair grunted and pushed deeper into the older assassin. Altair pinned Malik's arm down and began to squirm his way deeper.

Malik tried to get Altair to release his arm but it was futile. Altair began to thrust deep inside of Malik spreading the older assassin open. Malik gulped and his eyes went back. Each thrust was harder. He began breathing deeply as the younger assassin's hips slammed into his. Malik grunted as he felt Altair grab ahold of his legs and lifted them up onto his shoulders. Malik grunted as Altair slid into him deeper and he felt his legs stretch and his lower back lift off the ground. He began to grunt as Altair quickly pushed in and pulled out causing Malik's body to convulse.

Malik turned his head away and he shut his eyes tight as pain and pleasure coursed through his body. He moved his arm and bit his hand to avoid crying out. His eyes began to tear up a little as he felt Altair tear him open from the inside as the younger assassin's thrusts became harder, quicker and rougher causing Malik to bleed. Malik cried out his throat becoming dry as Altair's shaft entered into the older assassin all the way. Malik's breath came out faster and labored as he felt his body being torn apart inside. Malik reached up and his arm wrapped around Altair's back. His nails began to dig in as the younger assassin pulled out all the way and then slammed back in, causing Malik's body to buck.

Malik's mouth went dry as Altair slammed into him deeper and harder and he felt himself begin to bleed a little more. His nails broke Altair's skin as the younger man's breath began to come out in pant like gasps. He felt Altair thrust one last time before he came. Malik went rigid as he felt Altair's seed pour into him. He squirmed not used to the feeling and pushed against Altair, wanting the younger assassin to dismount. Altair looked down at Malik with a faint smirk. Malik sneered in response, "Can't you last any longer? Typical novice…" Altair leaned down and whispered, "I am not finished yet…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Malik grunted and tried to pull out from Altair, "Yes you are. Al Mualim will be expecting you back soon, so you have no time to be here with me…" He looked up at Altair. To be honest he did not want anyone to see him and Altair like this. It was different when they had done this at night, but the thought of anyone finding out about this made him sick to his stomach. He scowled up at Altair, "Are you deaf? I said go!" Altair frowned and dismounted quickly pulling on his pants. Malik sighed and began to get dressed struggling. Altair began to help but Malik snapped, "I need no help novice!" The younger assassin frowned and backed away.

Malik managed to get dressed and looked at Altair his eyes narrowed, "Hurry up and go. Al Mualim will be waiting for you, and I do not want him to wait long." Malik pulled his djellaba closed and struggled up using the wall as a wave of pain and pleasure ran through him. He took a deep breath fighting back a cry of pain and narrowed his eyes at Altair. Altair stepped up to Malik, "Will you miss me?" Malik sneered and pushed back him as he struggled to walk right, "No, I will not miss you. Go back to Masayf; your work is done here." He avoided looking at Altair as he walked past. Altair frowned and grabbed onto Malik's arm hard.

"You are making this difficult, Dai…" Altair said through clenched teeth. Malik turned to look at Altair and sneered, "I said go, novice!" The younger assassin crossed his arms frowning deeply, "Why do I get the feeling you are trying to get rid of me?" Malik chuckled dryly and narrowed his eyes, "Oh? I intended to make sure you KNEW I wanted you gone, and to make sure it was not just a feeling." He went behind the table and glared at Altair, "So go." Altair frowned and bowed his head, "Farewell then, Dai." Altair climbed the wall and was gone. Malik let out a sigh of relief and pain as he rubbed his eyes.

Malik roared in anger and slammed his hand down on the table, "Damn him! Damn him to Jahannam!" He bit his hand hard and tried to calm himself down. Again this had happened with Altair. He felt sick to his stomach as he thought about what had transpired. He had no idea what was going on with him, and he felt a strong sense of shame of thinking about his recent thoughts and actions. He looked up as if the ceiling had the answer to his questions. He sighed and let his head fall.

He would be lying if he said that he did not enjoy it. A part of him felt a rush and a drowning pleasure when he felt Altair grasp him and kiss him, yet he could not easily forget what Altair had done in the past. His hand clenched into a fist and he slammed it down on the table. He knew that for his great sins he would be punished when his time had come, and perhaps he would be punished if anyone did find out. His ran his hand down his face taking deep breaths. No, no one could ever find out. It would kill him if anyone knew about this.

He closed his eyes and laid his head down on the table his heart beating furiously against his chest. He could not believe how easily he was seduced and how easily he was mastered by Altair. He bit his bottom lip and his eyes opened. He said through clenched teeth, "This was the last time. Never shall I be seduced by that man again. No… I promise to you, Allah, to you Kadar, I shall never touch that man again…" Even as he said the oath, he knew he would not obey it. Altair would seduce him just as easily as he had before. Malik took a deep breath and moved away from the table.

"He is gone now," he said to himself as he tapped his chin with his index finger, "I can think now. There should be no reason that he wishes to be my lover, so this must be nothing more than a fantasy and a dream. Perhaps I have finally gone crazy." He began to pace back and forth and scratched his chin, "The real question is why I am suddenly so attracted to him? Never have I given him a second thought…" He frowned knowing he was lying to himself. He felt jealousy and rage towards the younger assassin, but never lust and desire. Perhaps something was wrong with him. He narrowed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I… I cannot continue doing this…" Malik said after a period of silence. He closed his eyes and his arm fell limply by his side, "I enjoy it, but it not only causes physical pain, but mental pain." He scowled to himself, "This man killed my brother! This man… No, he is no man. How can anything as heartless as him be human?" He yelled out in rage and slammed his hand palm down against the table, "This man is nothing but an animal that should be sent to the slaughter! I… I hate him!" He sighed and slammed his head down and said in a quiet defeated voice, "Then why am I committing the worst sin with him? Why do I want him this way? What is wrong with me…?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few days later and Malik had not heard anything about Altair. He was both disappointed and relieved that the younger assassin was gone and out of his mind for at least a few days. He was expecting a visitor however. The Rafiq in Damascus was paying an unusual visit. Malik had received the letter days ago, but it did not really specify why the Rafiq was coming and why he would dare leave his post to visit Jerusalem.

The Rafiq's name was Kaffir Il-Makah. He was an intelligent man but a very sarcastic and shady. Malik was not looking forward to this visit. He didn't care much for Kaffir, but he was able to put up with him for short periods of time. He did not know how long he would be in Jerusalem, but Malik knew he could not be here for too long without causing a disturbance in Damascus. Malik really did not want any more visitors.

"Safety and peace Malik." A high pitched voice said. Malik looked up raising an eyebrow. He frowned, "Speak of Shaytan and he shall come…" Malik said under his breath. Standing in front of him was Kaffir. Malik pulled a thread from his djellaba and looked at the Rafiq, "I thought you were not coming until tomorrow…" Kaffir smiled and smoothed out his robes, "I thought that I would surprise you. I did not know if you would be here to be honest…" Malik glared at the other man and narrowed his eyes, "Tell me, where would I go?" Kaffir chuckled uncomfortably and looked around.

"You organized the place well," he said absent mindedly, "Must have taken a while to clean the place up…" Malik sneered and narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean it must have taken a while? It did not take long at all!" Kaffir raised his hands defensively, "I just meant you must be busy, that is all…" Malik frowned his eyes still narrowed, "Ah…" Malik stood straight up and looked at the other man, "Please tell me this is not a social call." Kaffir frowned and scratched his head, "No, unfortunately it is not. I was actually coming in to handle some business for Al Mualim…" Malik frowned confused, "Why did he not ask me? I am stationed in Jerusalem after all…" Kaffir shrugged. Malik sighed and brushed some dust off of his table.

"So tell me," Malik began, "What exactly are you doing here for Al Mualim?" the other man scratched his chin then stroked his beard, "Oh just a few errands. Besides I needed to collect some supplies that are cheaper here than back at Damascus." He coughed and leaned against the table, "So… Altair is back in the business I see. He visited before I came over here. Of course he did an excellent job with the assassination that he was assigned to…" Malik tensed up at the mention of the younger assassin. Kaffir rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, right, I forgot you and Altair are… Well not… You know…" Malik glared at the Rafiq and his frown deepened. Malik turned away ruffling through documents on his shelf. Kaffir cleared his throat.

"Do you have a place for me to stay…?" Kaffir asked with hesitation. Malik kept his back to him, "No." Kaffir cleared his throat, "Do you know where I can stay?" Malik moved a few documents, "No. I am busy." He turned his head and narrowed his eyes as he saw the Rafiq going behind the table, "Do you need any help, Dai?" Malik snapped at him, "Of course I do not!" He watched as Kaffir ruffled through the documents and the target information. Malik rolled his eyes and took some maps from his desk and put them away. Suddenly Kaffir seemed eager and anxious.

"I actually must go. Safety and peace, as always Malik." He quickly left the inner chamber. Malik raised an eyebrow and frowned a little concerned. Perhaps he had been a little harsh to the Rafiq. Kaffir wasn't really bothering anyone, he was just annoying. Malik looked down at his hand and frowned his face becoming a little softer. What was happening to him? He was becoming a stranger to himself and everyone around him. He was never much of a people person, but at least he could be friendly. Lately he has been on edge.

Could anyone blame him though? Many things had happened in the past few weeks. The loss of his arm, the death of his brother, the attack on Masayf, everyone was on edge. He had a heavy conscience however, knowing the sin he commits with Altair. He clutched his chest, feeling his heart break when he thought about his brother's killer in his bed. Besides it was dangerous to be doing what he was doing. He narrowed his eyes and his hand turned into a fist.

He hoped Altair would not show up. He did not know if he could stomach seeing the younger assassin's face. Also, Kaffir was known as being a bit of a gossip, and if he found out, everyone in Jerusalem would know, then Damascus, then it would get all the way up to Masayf, to Al Mualim… Malik shook his head at the thought of what could happen and let out a breath. He looked out towards the main chamber and he clenched his fist so tight that his nails dug into his palm. No one could know about his sin, his shame. No one…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Malik's eyes were blurry from the blood that seeped from his forehead. His left arm hung limply from his shoulder and he wiped his forehead with his right hand. Dead Templars surrounded him and he grabbed the artifact he came to retrieve. He looked to where Altair had been thrown and realized he would not be able to go out that way. He turned to his brother Kadar who was on the ground. Malik winced when he walked towards his brother, each step a new wave of pain shot up his arm.

"Brother, come, we got what we came for…" Malik said softly. Kadar did not move. He frowned a wave of panic making his heart freeze, "Kadar? Kadar get up, we need to go before more come. We can't fight more…" Still Kadar did not move. Malik hurried toward his brother and kneeled beside him, "Kadar?!" Kadar was laying on his stomach his face down. The torches in the temple were starting to flicker. Malik wanted to leave before the whole place was plunged into darkness.

He tried to get his younger brother to stand, "Kadar, we need to go! We have what we came here for, we need to leave now!" Kadar would still not move. His robes were bloody and were torn from all the swords. Malik grabbed onto Kadar with his working hand and shook him, "Kadar, get up! Kadar!" he felt his heart sink when his brother did not move or respond. Malik broke in a cold sweat as he shook his brother harder, "KADAR!"

He flipped his brother over and his heart froze in his chest. Kadar's eyes were half opened and glazed over. There was a small sliver of blood coming out of his mouth and more blood out of his nose. Malik shook his brother harder, "Kadar get up!" Malik felt a sharp pang of panic as he tried to sit Kadar up, "Kadar come on…" When Malik let him go, Kadar fell to the ground, a soft thud echoing.

Malik's heart sunk as he touched his brother's cheek. It was cold and felt stiff. Malik let out a soft sob, "Kadar…" He put his hand by Kadar's mouth but there was no breath. Malik held his little brother close. He clutched Kadar's lifeless form and with trembling fingers closed his eyes. Malik knew if he stayed longer then more Templars would come, but he would come back for Kadar.

Malik stood up and looked down at the still form of his brother. He put the artifact in a small bag and clutched onto his left arm. He felt a lump in his throat and tried to swallow past it, "Do not worry Malik, I will make sure you are avenged…" As the torches began to pewter out Kadar's eyes snapped open and he looked right into Malik's eyes, "How can you avenge me when you are the one that is killing me?" Malik felt his heart stop as his brother reached up and grabbed onto his shoulders…

"Malik, wake up…" A voice called to him. Malik was in a cold sweat and was tossing in his bed when someone grabbed his shoulders. Malik's eyes snapped open. Someone was over him and he could not tell who it was in the darkness. Malik snarled and he hurled his fist wildly. He felt his hand connect to someone's face and heard a sickening crack. He sat up as his eyes adjusted to the light he could hear the intruder grunt and stumble backwards. Malik jumped out of bed and reached behind his pillow grabbing the dagger he always kept close. He snarled and crouched holding the dagger in front of him.

"Speak now before I cut you open!" Malik hissed. The figure held his hands against his nose and said with a strange voice, "Damn it, Malik! It is me!" Malik narrowed his eyes trying to adjust them. He stood straight but still held the dagger tightly. He stepped closer and he snarled as he saw who it was. He dropped the dagger on the floor and clenched his fist, "What the hell are you doing here, novice?" In the darkness he recognized Altair's robes. The younger assassin hissed lightly.

"Damn it that hurt!" Altair said as he pulled his hand away. Malik found a candle and struggled to light it. When he finally got a spark he held it in front of him. Altair's nose was bleeding and his hood had fallen back. He glared at the older assassin, "I didn't think you could punch that hard…" Malik narrowed his eyes and set the candle down, "What are you doing here, Altair?!" Altair grabbed Malik's blanket and wiped the blood away from his nose.

"I just wanted to visit you. Is that such a bad thing?" he asked with an edge to his voice. Malik sneered and jabbed his finger in Altair's chest, "Yes it is a bad thing you just wanted to visit! Are you dense?" Altair blinked as he gazed down at the older assassin. Malik sighed and rubbed his head, "I did not get a briefing from Al Mualim…" He looked at Altair narrowing his eyes, "You know you are not supposed to be here without permission from Al Mualim…" Altair grabbed onto Malik's hips and kissed him forcefully. Malik's eyes widened as he tried to push the younger assassin away.

Altair pulled away so that the two's lips were only a few inches away, "Well, I suppose I had some time to spare before I headed back to Masayf, and Jerusalem was on the way…" Malik narrowed his eyes, "Jerusalem was on the way?" Altair bit Malik's bottom lip, "Do you really want to question me?" Malik tried to push Altair away, "Get away, novice…" He tried to resist but his body began to relax as he felt Altair's arms around him. Altair kissed Malik once more…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Sorry it took me so long to post this, I have been sick this week and haven't really felt like writing. The chapter might seem a little odd, again, I'm not really in my right mind right now, so sorry. _

Altair had guided Malik to the bed and laid him down. Malik grunted against Altair's lips as the younger assassin continued to kiss him. He spread Malik's legs open but was stopped when Malik hit his shoulder. Altair pulled away and raised an eyebrow, "What?" Malik took a deep breath and pushed Altair off, "What makes you think I want you here?" Malik leaned his back against the wall behind his bed and glared at the younger assassin. Altair scratched his head, "I just assumed…" Malik put his hand over Altair's mouth.

"That is your problem, novice." Malik said with a hint of annoyance, "You assume, you do not actually think." Malik scoffed and removed his hand, "You are young, and you let your heart tell you how to do things. That is another problem of yours. You are too immature!" Altair nipped Malik's ear and whispered, "I am only a few months younger than you, Malik…" Malik frowned and tried pushing Altair away, "This is not about physical age, Altair. You do not think about consequences. You were like that ever since we were both apprentices." Altair pulled away looking into Malik's eyes.

"I didn't think you remembered me being an apprentice at the same time as you were." Altair said in slight amusement. Malik frowned narrowing his eyes, "What are you talking about? How could I not remember you being an apprentice? You were the favorite of all our mentors…" Altair frowned going back on his heels. He pulled his hood up over his eyes and his frowned deepened, "I only say that because you ignored me our entire apprenticeship." Malik frowned his arm falling to his side, "How could anyone ignore you? You were the perfect student. Except of course, for your knack of disobeying the creed and nearly everyone else."

Altair frowned and crawled off the bed. Malik watched him with curiosity, "Why do you bring this up?" The younger assassin crossed his arms, "Because you never spoke to me, you told your brother to stay away from me but we never spoke and we never had trained together…" Malik frowned raising an eyebrow "What are you talking about? We went on missions together all the time…" Altair frowned pinning Malik to the bed, "No, not as children, not as apprentices. You acted like I was a deadly disease and stayed as far away from me as possible…" Malik struggled against the younger assassin's grasp. Altair released him and backed away. Malik narrowed his eyes and sneered.

"Do you think because I stayed away from you I didn't remember you? You were my one rival as an apprentice, even if you did not know it. I kept my distance because if I did go near you I would have probably tried to fight you." Malik sat straight up glaring at the younger assassin, "Do you honestly believe that I would be like everyone else in Masayf and fawn over you? You had corrupted my brother, but you would not corrupt me!" Malik looked away narrowing his eyes, "At least that was what I once thought." Altair remained silent, standing over Malik. The older assassin frowned and bit his fist.

"Shaytan has cursed me with you…" Malik mumbled as he turned his head up to face Altair, "You are a burden to me, a curse. Our unity is nothing but a sin, a sin I will never be able to face down for as long as I live. I am now nothing but a joke to Allah, a shame to my brother's memory. The things I have done are blasphemous…" Altair frowned clenching his fists and forcefully pinned Malik back. Malik blinked in shock, the wind knocked out of him. Altair sneered and shook him once.

"A curse? A curse?! If I was a curse, then why did you let me make love to you? You could have said no! You did not have to do any of the things you did, do not blame that on ME! You blame me for all that has happened, but perhaps it is your fault as well!" Malik sneered and pushed Altair away, "How dare you blame me for anything that happened! It was your entire fault, all of it! You may not have wielded the blade but your insolence had proved fatal!" Malik narrowed his eyes and turned his face away. Altair took Malik's head in his hands and forced the older assassin to look at him.

"We all make mistakes. It is unfortunate about what happened to Kadar and what happened to your arm, but that was the Templar's who did that, not I…" Malik frowned and tried to pull away. Altair pulled Malik close and held him tight so he could not get away. Malik struggled against the younger assassin's grasp but soon relaxed. Altair dug his fingers into Malik's side and frowned deeply, "It was not my fault… Why do you resent me even after I have tried to make it up to you?" Malik frowned and fought against Altair's grasp, "You did not try to make it up to me, you are just trying to further your own position and damn my soul to Jahannam." Malik tried to pull away again and glared at the younger assassin. Altair frowned and whispered, "I told you I would not leave until you put our past behind you…" Malik narrowed his eyes.

Malik tried to pull away but Altair kept a solid grip on the older assassin. Malik grunted and narrowed his eyes, "Never forget the past; there are important lessons to be learned from the mistakes of the past." Altair frowned and leaned in closer, "Do you ever get a nose bleed from taking the high road all the time?" This made Malik smirk a little bit. Altair leaned in and bit on Malik's bottom lip, and Malik tried to pull away, "Get away novice…" Altair chuckled dryly and pinned Malik to the bed crawling on top of him, "If you will not forget about the past, then I shall force you to live in the present, at least for a little while…" Altair's lips pressed against Malik's and he pressed tight against the older assassin. Malik tried to pull away, but soon feel into a lustful state and kissed Altair back, opening his mouth slightly.


End file.
